Electroluminescent lighting is commonly used in applications requiring light weight and low power illumination. Electroluminescent lamps are typically made of a layer of phosphor and a layer of dielectric disposed between two layers of electrodes where one electrode layer is transparent or translucent, allowing light to shine through it when the lamp is powered. Applications for electroluminescent lighting range from backlighting and illumination for displays to conspicuity lighting for garments. When electroluminescent lamps are used for garments, they can provide a good source of light in dark environments to increase the visibility of individuals wearing the garments.
Retroreflective materials are also commonly used for a variety of applications including road signs, vests, footwear, and other garments. Retroreflective materials can be created in a variety of ways, including using a layer of glass beads, a specular reflective agent disposed under the beads and a binder below the specular reflector. When incident light enters the bead, the bead focuses the light on the specular reflector. The specular reflector forces the light back through the bead so that it exits in the opposite direction of the incident light at the same angle, which is typically referred to as retroreflection. Retroreflective lighting is an excellent source of conspicuity in the dark when headlights or other incident light is reflected off of the retroreflective materials.
There remains a need for devices and materials that provide increased and/or improved conspicuity to their users under a variety of conditions.